


Hearts and Flowers

by alittlegreenrosetta



Series: Countertransference [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Puppy Play, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlegreenrosetta/pseuds/alittlegreenrosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker knows he can't give the most dangerous villainess in Gotham City your typical Valentine's Day gift. Harley Quinn deserves something special, something uniquely deadly just like the woman herself. While working on her special gift he brings out Harley's jealous side and that has consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilmethll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmethll/gifts).



The Joker stared at the beautiful roses in front of him with a mixture of awe and envy. She hadn’t said so but he was certain that Poison Ivy creating a black and red striated rose just a couple of weeks before Valentine’s Day couldn’t be anything other than her intended gift to Harley Quinn. After a tense first few days at the hideout he had actually found himself liking the toxic villainess. They were both scientists and he found her botanical knowledge fascinating. She had more than once helped him create or improve a toxin for his own criminal use. And while she pretended she didn’t approve of him he could tell it really was just a pretense, most of the time they got on quite well. It was just around the topic of Harley that things got complicated. They were both jealous of each other’s role in the Clown Princess of Crime’s life, his as her lover and Ivy’s as her partner in crime. Adding to the complication, Harley herself at times seemed to not approve of his academic rapport with Ivy. She hadn’t said anything exactly but she was clearly displeased when she saw them getting along too well. Of course she knew that his heart belonged to her alone but scientific discussions were not something Harley had any interest in and she didn’t seem to like his having an interest outside of her interests. Though she did approve of the magnificent methods of killing he was able to create through chemistry.

“Don’t even think about it.” Poison Ivy warned in a sharp tone behind him. He turned and looked at her questioningly.

“Those are not going to become your Valentine’s bouquet for Harley if that’s what you were thinking.” She informed him, clarifying what she was talking about. He smirked at her, he of course had been thinking no such thing.

“What a disappointment! I suppose now I’ll have to find a stuffed bear holding a banner that says “I wuv you” instead.” He thought of scoffing at her own offered gift of flowers, even flowers that were in Harley’s colors weren’t going to get the reaction that Ivy hoped. Harley wasn’t really a flowers and teddy bears kind of girl. Unless the flowers were toxic and the teddy bears exploded out a shower of shrapnel. Hmm, exploding teddies gave him a bit of an idea for a gift she would like. And that gift would be easier to create if he was on Ivy’s good side.

“They are really beautiful though, I’m sure she’ll appreciate the tribute.” Ivy looked at him suspiciously for a minute and then seemed to decide he was being sincere.

“It wasn’t easy to get them to turn out in a way that both looked and smelled right but with patience I finally got there.” She replied to him now with the tone of an academic ready to show off the product of their time and experimentation.

“Fascinating. I’m working on a little project that I think would benefit from your expertise. Let’s talk about your babies and which of them are most effective at bringing on tachycardia.” Ivy smiled up at him and started leading him around her greenhouse animatedly discussing all of her precious plants that could make a person’s heart skip a few beats. Despite their occasional moments of jealousy over Harley, Ivy could never stay angry if you were willing to listen to her talk about plants.

The Joker spent the next week either holed up in his lab or in deep discussion with Poison Ivy in her greenhouse. He didn’t neglect Harley, he would never neglect Harley, but he was busier than usual and she seemed less distracted by her own criminal intentions than was normal. Perhaps it was that he was preoccupied but she hadn’t even mentioned killing Batman once during the entire week. And as he spent more time at his work she began watching him with a look that was disconcerting. It was like she was picturing ways to hurt him. She would stare at him intently and then her eyes would start to sparkle with the evil eagerness he had seen in them dozens of times as she banged her mallet down on someone’s head or gutted them with a knife. Just when he started to feel a little frightened a salacious smile would be added to the mix and before he knew it he was pulled away from his work and back to their room for what was generally an exhausting and blissful sexual experience. Though she was more violent with him than usual during these experiences. It wasn’t unusual for her to bite and scratch and leave a few bruises but now he ached almost constantly. And the memory of what she had done to create his aches and pains left him aroused and unable to concentrate until he reminded himself that he was doing this for her. He wanted their first Valentine’s Day together to be special.

Finally he had perfected his gift for her and figured out an appropriate delivery system for it. The next day was Valentine’s Day and every couple dining at Gotham’s most romantic and decadent restaurant, Chateau de L’Amour, would be treated to a free bottle of champagne. Courtesy of the Joker, though they wouldn’t know that. Then a few hours later Gotham City’s news channels would be full of reports of tragic and unexplained deaths. He couldn’t wait until Harley realized what he had done for her. It was such a good joke, he knew she would appreciate it immediately and admire his brilliant and romantic gesture. He was just imagining a romantic scene between the two of them when his body suddenly stiffened in agonizing pain and he heard the distinctive clicking sound of a taser and the mad giggling of his lover. Just as the pain started to recede he felt something hard hit the side of his head and he lost consciousness.

When the Joker came to he was in the room he shared with Harley Quinn and his head ached intensely. He realized he probably had a concussion from whatever Harley had hit him with but it was unlikely that she was going to care. He was also naked and chained by the neck to the heavy weight of the bed they shared. Of course knocking him out and chaining him up was sort of romantic, it was what had led to their first sexual encounter, maybe this was Harley’s idea of a Valentine’s Day date? He wished she’d thought to chain him on top of the bed instead of on the floor next to it. He reached up to check the chain’s integrity and found it was attached to him by what felt like a leather dog collar. He blushed as he felt his cock jump a little at the idea that Harley had put a collar on him and chained him up like a dog.

“Well look at that, I think Ivy’s new pet is awake. I hope you don’t mind me taking you away from your owner for a little while. You see I always wanted a dog as a kid and my parents never would get me one. Of course they died horrible violent deaths and I’ve found a puppy to play with so I guess it all worked out in the end.” Harley came into the room as she began speaking and then stopped right in front of him when she was finished. She squatted down and looked at him face to face. As usually happened when he was directly confronted with her beauty he found himself staring at her adoringly though she was giving him a look that said he was in for some violent treatment at her hands. He felt a shiver pass down his body, it was a mixture of fear and pleasure that he found extremely exciting. It took a few seconds for his brain to catch up to what she had just said, was she jealous of Poison Ivy?

“Harley, I don’t belong to Ivy, you know I belong to you entirely. How could you think otherwise? I only love you.” He tried to reassure her of his devotion but her face only looked angrier.

“You know what I like about dogs, Puddin’? They’re loyal. They don’t flit from woman to woman whenever the mood strikes them.”

“I am loyal, Harley! I’ve only been working with Ivy on a special Valentine’s Day gift for you. I think you’re really going to like it, I put a lot of work into it.”

“Really? Well where is it? I didn’t see anything in the lab that looked like a gift for me, just a bunch of boring chemicals and equipment. Where is this wonderful gift that required you to spend most of the last week in the company of a hot and deadly redhead? I’d love to see it before I start playing with you, Puddin’.”

“I can’t show it to you, I’ve already sent it out to the restaurant. But by this time tomorrow it will be all over the news. I promise you’ll love it. Please, Harley, I would never betray you.” He gave her a sincere look hoping she’d remember all that he’d already done and sacrificed for her. Her eyes lost some of their coldness but her anger was replaced with mischievousness.

“So there’s really a big surprise for me coming?” He nodded at her and she smiled at him and clapped her hands in excitement.

“I can’t wait to see what it is. Of course twenty four hours is a long time to have to wait. I guess I’ll just have to distract myself somehow.” She slid her hand down his chest and abdomen and finally wrapped it around his cock which quickly responded to her touch. After he was fully erect she moved her hand back up the way it had come and stopped at the metal ring on his collar that had the chain attached to it. She yanked hard and pulled him into a kiss while the leather strap of the collar bit into the skin at the back of his neck.

“Come on doggy, let’s see if you make a good pet.” She unhooked the chain from the bed and stood up, pulling the chain like a leash while he stumbled to quickly follow her onto the bed. Once they were both on the bed he tried to take her in his arms and kiss her again but she scolded him. “Bad doggy! Get on all fours.”

He did as she told him and as soon as he’d arranged himself in a more doglike fashion she started scratching him behind the ears and rubbing his tummy. He’d never thought of himself as a dog before but as her hands explored his body with pets and tickles he found himself wishing he had a tail to wag in pleasure at her touch. Harley was not generally gentle like this and while he loved the violence of her usual touch this was exciting in its novelty. And it continued to keep him in a state of sexual arousal as well. He decided to try his luck and started licking Harley’s face and arms just as a dog would. When he not only got away with his forward behavior but elicited some adorable giggles from her, he decided to try his luck further and pushed his nose between her legs in the hope that she would take the hint and undress for him. The tiny pair of black panties she’d been wearing were quickly whipped off and thrown across the room. He wanted to just push his face right into her pussy and start devouring her but she was allowing a lot of gentleness right now that she didn’t usually tolerate so he decided to take his time and savor as much of her body as she’d let him. He licked his way up one inner thigh and then back down the other. He made his way back to her center by nipping her skin lightly with his teeth from one knee to the point where her thigh met her body.

Knowing he could only get away with so much teasing before things turned violent he moved on to her pussy, running his tongue up her outer lips and then pushing past them to start licking her clit. As he worked his tongue down her folds to her slit he found her dripping wet and started lapping at her juices with enthusiasm. He resisted the light headed swoon that he often felt when he realized he was tasting Harley Quinn, thrusting his tongue into a woman who could kill him without blinking just like the hundreds of times she had killed before. With a moan at that thought he pulled his mouth back up to her clit and started sucking at it while tapping his tongue gently against the swollen flesh. Her already loud cries and moans got louder. He took the risk of breaking out of the limitations of being a dog and pushed two fingers into her opening. He could feel her thighs trembling next to either side of his face and a series of irregular panting breaths and sighs were coming from her. He curled his fingers up to stroke her g-spot and rejoiced in the shrieks of pleasure he heard as she climaxed.

He didn’t want to stop licking her but she eventually pulled away from him. He looked up at her wondering what she’d want to do next as part of this game. She gave him a slightly dazed smile and then flipped over on to her stomach. She got up on her hands and knees and he found his face lined up to lick her pussy again just from the opposite angle. Not being able to resist the temptation he pushed his tongue into her again. She started moaning and rocking back and forth to fuck herself with his tongue but after a minute or two she shifted forward enough that his tongue left the warm delicious body in front of him.

“That’s enough of that for now. Why don’t you show me why they call it doggy style?” She suggested with a chuckle and wiggled her bottom in front of him.

God, he wanted to devour her some more. He was impossibly hard but the taste and smell of her was even more tempting then the desire to fuck her. But Harley was as always in charge so he got up on his knees and thrust his cock into her. As it did every time, the first moment he was fully inside of her felt like the greatest moment of his life. After he overcame his feeling of wanting to surrender entirely to the bliss and just stay still and unmoving, surrounded by her wet heat, he grabbed her hips and started pumping in and out of her as hard as he could, the way he knew she liked to be fucked. She growled and screeched and pushed back against him with as much force as he thrust into her. The sound of their bodies slapping together was only drowned out by the animalistic noises of pleasure that tumbled out of Harley as he pounded into her. He soon felt the build-up of pressure that he knew he couldn’t fight, he was going to come but had to get her off first if he didn’t really want to see her violent side. He pulled her body closer to his own and slipped on hand around her body to slide his fingers down between her legs and started rubbing her clit. It didn’t take long before Harley was screaming again and he could groan out his own intensely pleasurable release.

“You make a pretty good pet, Puddin’. I might just keep you on a leash all the time.” She laughed and moved her body out from under his. He moaned at the shiver of pleasure that went through his body at that idea.

While they waited for news of his gift to Harley to make the airwaves Harley amused herself by treating him like an actual dog as much as possible. He didn’t exactly mind drinking out of a bowl on the floor but he was unhappy about the idea of sleeping at the foot of the bed away from her. Or he was until he woke up in the middle of the night with her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. There were very few moments that Harley’s affection for him was made clear to him much rather anyone else but when they happened he felt a level of happiness that he didn’t think anyone else had ever felt in the entire history of the world. Mostly because no one else had ever had to opportunity to be loved by Harley Quinn.

When the news finally aired late in the evening on Valentine’s day it was full of stories about his present to his demented darling. Dozens of people had been rushed to Gotham General Hospital with racing heartbeats, chest pain, shortness of breath and then one after the other they died. It was only when some doctor decided to try performing surgery on one of the victims before he died that they realized that the cause of death was that their hearts were literally exploding in their chests. As soon as the cause of death was announced Harley started laughing so hard she was rolling around on the floor clutching her stomach and shrieking with glee. When she finally regained control of herself she looked over at him with an odd expression. It was appraising at first and then finally pleased. Like she had looked over something she had created and decided it was just right.

“Gee, Puddin’, you sure know the way to a girl’s heart.” She cooed at him as she sat herself on his lap and put her arms around his neck.

“I guess you were telling the truth about working with Ivy on a Valentine’s Day gift. In the future try to remember that if you wanna be my valentine, you gotta be mine alone.” She didn’t wait for him to answer but kissed him sweetly instead. He didn’t need to answer, of course he was only hers. And with that thought and her lips pressed against his the Joker felt his heart skip a beat. He thought for a moment he’d been slipped a dose of his own recent invention but he knew his heart would go on beating for Harley, it did belong to her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone, I hope you enjoyed this revisit to the role reversal version of the Joker and Harley.


End file.
